The long-term objectives of the proposed training program are to expand the research skills of the principal investigator in two areas during an upcoming sabbatical leave. Acquisition of these new research skills will enable new opportunities for improved insight into the principal investigators current NIH-funded research projects. This experience will be transferred to the students and postdoctoral collaborators in the principal investigator's laboratory. Specific skills will be acquired in the application of rapid mixing spectrophotometry to enzymatic reactions, and the synthesis of asymmetric difunctional chelating ligands for use in metal ion coordination chemistry and catalysis.